Sir Lancelot's Quest
by Adamwendell1
Summary: One-Shot. Sir Lancelot goes on a quest, and things go from there. Pre Sonic and the Black Knight.


(A/N) I do not own Sonic, so… yeah. Please review and Enjoy!

Lancelot, right hand of King Arthur and his most trusted knight, was annoyed, badly. After all, he had only had to listen to Gawain boast for the last 17 HOURS STRAIGHT! At least he wasn't alone, he could see Percival's eyes beginning to twitch and the king himself had a look of annoyance. The sound of a scraping of chairs on the floor brought his attention back to the present. By the looks of things, the King had adjourned this meeting of the round table. After getting up, he teleported to the king's right side, falling into step behind him.

They eventually split with the other knights – Percival went to practice jousting, Galahad was practicing his Telekinesis, and Gawain went to the main hall to boast some more of his recent achievements. Hearing the king come to a halt, Lancelot stopped as well. The graying blue hedgehog turned around and after looking around for a second, began to speak. "Lancelot," He began, "I have a quest for you, and do you wish to do it? I can always have Gawain-".

"I will do it, my king. But if I may ask, what is the Task?" Lancelot immediately said. Gawain did not need more reasons to boast!

The king turned around and began pacing. "Ah yes. The quest is to take care of the cave dragon which has been raiding the outer villages as of late." The king turned to him, his green eyes piercing Lancelot's own blood red. "Be careful, Lancelot" said the King, his voice now no more than a whisper. "A dragon is a dangerous foe, and I prefer you in one piece."

The gray blue hedgehog gave off a light smirk at that. Lancelot stared for a second before a small smile worked its way onto his face. Swiftly nodding, he turned around and briskly headed for the armory.

He threw open the doors of the armory, gave a quick nod to the blacksmith, and began putting on his armor. First his chest plate, then his enchanted energy propulsion shoes, given to him by the Lady of the lake, which allowed him to move at immense speeds. He then put on his leg armor, his gauntlets, and strapped his sword's sheath onto his back. Speaking of his sword, where was it? After searching for several minutes, he swallowed his pride and asked the blacksmith for help.

The fox smiled in reply and went over to his anvil, where his sword lay sharpened and ready. After inserting it in his sheath, he put on his helmet, but left the faceplate up. The helmet covered his entire head and covered the top of the spines on the back of his head as well. Just as he was about to leave, the blacksmith called out "Sir Lancelot!"

Turning around in surprise he replied "Yes?" The blacksmith set down the sword he was working on and came over. "Just thought you might want to know," said the fox, gesturing to his sword, Arondight, the Chaos Bringer, "Your sword could do with some infusing soon."

Lancelot frowned. "But it is one of the strongest swords in the land! It is infused with the remains of many a mighty beast!" The blacksmith shook his head "True enough, but there is always room for improvement." The blacksmith then turned and returned to his anvil. Lancelot stared for a minute, then after shaking his head, he exited, ready to head forth and slay a dragon.

After about a day of running at top speed, he eventually reached the supposed 'lair' of the dragon. Crystal grew on the walls, the floors and ceiling, casting an eerie rainbow glow. Lancelot, being the most attuned to magic of all the round table, could feel the immense magic of the place. He also felt another type… dragon magic. He swiftly maneuvered through the cavern, climbing on walls, and squeezing through crevices that were extremely small. Eventually, he reached the source. There, in the center of the massive cavern, lay a gigantic dragon. Behind the dragon lay a massive crystal, magic coming off it in waves. 'Well, now I know why it set up shop here' Lancelot thought, even as he looked down from his perch. Jumping down from the cliff he was on, Lancelot forced his sword into the rock, slowing his descent. Once he was close to the ground, he pushed off the rock face, removing Arondight at the same time. He hit the ground with a soft thud, his shoes slowing his fall. Striding up to the dragon, he prepared to stab it through the head when a mighty roar went him tumbling backward. The dragon had awoken, and was NOT happy at trying to be stabbed. Immediately, Lancelot began to circle the dragon at high speeds, in an attempt to confuse it. This however did not work, because the dragon lanced out with its tail at Lancelot, which he rammed into at such a high speed.

"Grr… die, annoyance!" roared Lancelot, even as he began teleporting towards the Dragon, hoping it wouldn't hit him if he teleported. Lancelot and the dragon played this game for several hours, Lancelot almost making it, then the dragon would find a way to push him back. Finally, thought, Lancelot managed to dodge the tiring dragon and placed his sword at his neck.

"YIELD!" He roared, anger flooding through him. The dragon hesitantly stopped fighting, although it twisted its head around and could eat him rather easily if it wished. "Look," Said Lancelot, calmer now "We are both tiring. We can continue this pointless fight, with you quite possibly losing, or we can make a compromise."

The dragon was silent before eventually giving a small humph. "There, was that so hard? What I want is for you to leave…" at this Lancelot paused and glanced at the immense magic crystal, an idea forming in his head "And some shards from that crystal. In exchange, I will tell the king you are dead, and you will be free to hunt in other lands far from here." The dragon, evidently mulling it over, gave a small nod. "Good, now that that's done, let's –WOAH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The dragon, with Lancelot on it, had turned around and broken some of the crystal off and was now holding it in its mouth. With a great flap of its wings, the dragon took off, heading out of the cave. Meanwhile, Lancelot was trying not to have a panic attack. Eventually the dragon set him and the crystal shards down in a plain, turning around and heading for the lands north of the kingdom of Camelot. Lancelot watched it go, then with a shrug, picked up the crystal and headed for the city at top speed.

Back at Camelot: "Sooooooo… where did you find this crystal?" said the blacksmith, looking it over with a trained eye." Lancelot huffed in reply.

"Alright I'll stop prying! Come back in about an hour and your sword will be done!" Exiting the blacksmith's shop, he headed for the castle. Once he had arrived back at the castle, everyone was prying for details – Honestly, it was like they'd do anything for gossip! He headed to the kings chambers to give him his report.

The king was lying in bed, reading 'Knight of the Wind', one of his all time favorites. Upon noticing him, he set the book aside and beckoned him over. Removing his helmet and making sure that no one else would hear, he related everything to the king, even how he spared the dragon and of the immense crystal cavern. The king, although disappointed about the fact that the dragon survived, agreed with Lancelot that the discovery of the crystal cavern was more important. Indeed, the king thought that the dragon might have destroyed the cave to keep people from using it if he had killed him!

` Swiftly news spread of Lancelot's discovery. But he did not care. At the moment, he was busy heading to the blacksmith to retrieve his sword. Upon entering, he noticed a small crowd had formed. Heading over to the blacksmith, he saw what had everyone's attention – the blacksmith was working on an extremely ornate sword, with a crystal embedded in the hilt. Turning his attention from it, he called for the blacksmith. "Ah, Lancelot, you're just in time!" the blacksmith set down his tools and placed the sword in a custom scabbard. "Your sword is done." Lancelot merely nodded, scanning the room for it. To his utter surprise, the blacksmith approached him with the sword he had been working on, and holding the scabbard, the blacksmith gave him the sword.

"This… is Arondight?" He said, surprise coloring his voice.

"Yes" nodded the blacksmith, putting away his tools. "I thought it could do with some reforming."

Pulling the sword from the scabbard, he admired the ornate details painstakingly carved into the metal. Truly a labor of love, in this case. "You have truly outdone yourself Miles, my friend." He said with a smile on his face. He went back to examining the sword. It was perfectly weighed, and was perfect for his 'Chaos' style of fighting.

"Say Lancelot, can I keep the rest of the Dragon Crystal." said Miles.

Ripping his eyes from his blade Lancelot replied "Dragon Crystal?"

"Yeah, that's what everyone's calling it. It greatly amplifies and stores magic. Your sword now has a shard of it embedded in the hilt." He looked down, and sure enough, there it was. He could even hear the faint roar of the mighty dragon as he looked at it.

Looking at Miles, he spoke "Of course you can keep it, I have no use for it. See you around." Waving at him, Miles went back to work. Heading back to the castle, he was no longer just Lancelot, knight of the Round Table, right hand to king Arthur. _Now he also was Lancelot, Knight of the Round Table, right hand to King Arthur, Knight of the Lake, Chaos Bringer, wielder of a truly mighty sword, and a being with the power to slay even a dragon on his own._

(A/N) Anyone catch on the reference? If so, you are officially smart in that fandom. If not, well, I don't know. I hope you all enjoyed reading this, and please review so I know how my writing is.


End file.
